A Yami Christmas Carol
by YamixShizuko
Summary: Yami sits at a small desk at Seto Kaiba's business. Yami then wants to spend Christmas at home. Kaiba is like a scrooge. So, Kaiba gets three visitors overnight. YamixOC
1. Chapter 1

Shizuko: Hi guys! Shizuko here! Wow.....haven't posted in a long time.....wow.....well, I hope you like the story. Now, without any interruptions, I bring you A Yami Christmas Carol.

* * *

One December night, a young man with spiky hair sat at a small desk. He looked up at the clock, which read 5:45 pm. Shivering, he rubbed his cold hands together to keep them warm. His name was Yami.

Just then, the phone rang. A young man wearing an overcoat with the lettering, "KC" on his collar with a long sleeve black top and a locket that looked like a duel monsters card, answered the phone.

"Kaiba!" came a voice from the other end. "Oh great....what do you want, Almelda?" asked Kaiba, irritated. "I want to know...can you and Mokuba make it to my house for Christmas supper?" asked Amelda.

"Mheh...you honestly think that I'D come over?! I don't think so!" Kaiba said, smugly. "Oh.....okay....I see...Well, Merry Christmas." replied Amelda. "Christmas....FEH!" said Kaiba, hanging up. He then turned to Yami. "Yami!" Kaiba said. Startled, Yami looked up. "Yes, Kaiba?" he asked. "Here." replied Kaiba, tossing a sack at Yami. "Do my laundry. I'd do it myself, but I'm obscenely rich." said Kaiba. He then looked at the clock. "You can go now, Yami. Be here bright and early tomorrow." said Kaiba.

"But, Kaiba.....it's Christmas tomorrow! Can't I get the day off?" protested Yami. "Fine!" said Kaiba. Yami's face lit up. "Thank you, Kaiba! Merry Christmas!" said Yami, heading out the door. "FEH! CHRISTMAS!" Kaiba said after Yami.

Kaiba didn't get home until 10:00pm, so he was pretty tired. He went to bed. Fifteen minutes later, Kaiba woke up because he had heard something. "What's going on?! SHOW YOURSELF!" Kaiba shouted. "Kaiiiiiibaaaaa-boyyyy..." it went. "KAIBA-BOY!" it said again. There was only one person who said that. It was......

* * *

"Oh great.....what do you want, Pegasus?" asked a very annoyed Kaiba. "Kaiba-boy! Why don't you like Christmas? It IS the yule-tide season, Kaiba -boy. Pegasus said. "SCREW THE YULES, I HAVE MONEY!" said Kaiba.

"That's the problem, Kaiba-boy. You're greedy, like I was. That's how I lost my Millennium eye." said Pegasus, before adding, "You will be getting three visitors. "Yeah.....right...." scoffed Kaiba.

"Good bye, Kaiba-boy. The first visitor will be here soon."said Pegasus. Then, he was gone. "Feh....like THAT will ever happen..." said Kaiba, as he went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba woke up suddenly. "What the hell...?" he asked. He was about to go to sleep again until.....

"Kaiba!"

Kaiba got up again, startled. Then, he saw a female with long, dark hair. It was..... "Ishizu?" said a shocked Kaiba. "Good evening, Seto Kaiba." Ishizu said. "What do you want?!" esclaimed Kaiba. "I am going to take you to your past." Ishizu said. Before Kaibacould say anything, they were in Kaiba's past.

"Now, take a look in this window, Kaiba. I think it will be most shocking to you." Ishizu said. Kaiba looked in. "Hey, it's me!" said Kaiba. "Indeed it is, Kaiba." replied Ishizu. Then, Kaiba watched as a young girl with blue eyes and white hair walked up to a younger Kaiba. " It's....Kisara!" Kaiba exclaimed, shocked. "Yes, it is. Now, let's see what fate has in store for us, shall we?" said Ishizu.

As they watched, the room went dark inside. Things were getting ugly. Kaiba watched in horror as he saw Kisara burst into tears and leave. Kaiba's heart sank. "You broke her heart that day. You chose money over Kisara." said Ishizu. "I've seen enough. TAKE ME HOME!" shouted Kaiba. "Very well." Ishizu said.

Once they returned, Ishizu had to leave. "The next visitor shall be here shortly. Farewell,Seto Kaiba." said Ishizu. Then, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shizuko: Hey guys! sorry if this chapter seems kinda short......I hope you don't mind....**

* * *

Kaiba woke to the sound of someone eating. "It's about time ya woke up, Rich Boy said a boy with blond hair and a Brooklyn accent. "Oh, great....what do you want Jounouchi, you mutt?" muttered Kaiba. "Keep your clothes on, Rich Boy, and I'll show you!" replied Jounouchi.

A while later, Kaiba and Jounouchi were standing in front of a run-down house. "Take a look, Kaiba." said Jounouchi, and they looked inside. "Hey, Yami-kun! How was work?" asked a girl with long brown hair and glasses. "Can't complain, Shizuko-chan." said Yami, setting the sack of laundry down. "MORE laundry of Kaiba's?" askad Shizuko, noticing it. "Yes..." replied Yami.

Just then, Shizuko fainted. "Shizuko....Shizuko! Speak to me, please!" Yaimi cried. "Y....Yami-kun....." Shizuko mumbled. Yami then placed Shizuko on to a bed and covered her with a blanket, as Kaiba and Jounouchi watched. "Shizuko Katayama. Lately, she's been pretty sick. The Docs dunno if she'll make it past next year. Yami's pretty worried, too." Jounouchi explained to Kaiba.

"Please.....I've seen enough. Take me home, Jounouchi." pleaded Kaiba. "All right, moneybags." replied Jounouchi. After returning, Jounouchi had to leave. "Well, I'm goin' now. Smell ya later, Rich Boy!" said Jounouchi, as he left. Now, Kaiba had to await the last visitor.

* * *

**Shizuko: Oh....before I forget, with any YGOTAS references, all credit goes out to Little Kuriboh.**

**Yami: Haven't watched YGOTAS yet? If not, check it out! It's great! You will be laughing for hours!**

**Shizuko: Yup! See ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shizuko: Just wanted to tell you that "Meri Kurisumasu" is Japanese for "Merry Christmas!" **

* * *

"Rise and shine, Binky boy!" said a voice. It belonged to.... "MARIK!" shouted Kaiba. "Yes, Kaiba! I'm here to show you your future." replied Marik. In a flash, Kaiba and Marik were standing in the middle of a street. Three shady guys came out. "I've got his sweater!" said a boy with glasses and a bad haircut. " I got his jacket." said a boy with brown hair, purple bangs and a touqe with the letters "DR" on the front. "I'VE happened to swipe his rarest cards....IN AMERICA!" said a guy with sunglasses and an American flag for a bandana. The three walked off, laughing.

Then, Marik took Kaiba to..."The cemetary?! Why?!" asked Kaiba, shocked. "Just watch, Binky Boy!" replied Marik. Kaiba did as he was told and watched.

Yami was at a grave. He knelt down, placed some flowers at the grave, then rose again. "Shizuko...why did you have to depart from this world...so soon?" said Yami, tears welling up. "You meant the whole world to me, Shizuko. I.....I...." Yami started, but he couldn't finish. Tears were now streaming down his face. He then placed a Kuriboh plushie on Shizuko's grave near the flowers. Yami then walked off. It was far too much for poor Yami to handle.

Kaiba then felt a wave of sadness washed over him. He turned to Marik. "Are you telling me that Shizuko....." asked Kaiba. "Yes! Shizuko's dead, Binky boy!" replied Marik. Marik then took Kaiba to another gravesite, on the far side of the cemetary.

"This should be most shocking to you, Binky boy!" said Marik, laughing. He then pointed at the tombstone in front of them. It said.....

"S....Seto Kaiba?! But that's me!" exclaimed Kaiba, shocked. "YES!" said Marik, laughing harder.

Kaiba panicked. "No! I don't want to die! I'm too rich and young to die!" Kaiba pleaded. Marik just laughed. " I'll change! Please! Take me back! I'll change!" cried Kaiba.

* * *

"I'll change...." Kaiba moaned. Then, he woke up with a start. It was morning. "I'm alive!" exclaimed Kaiba. He checked the calendar. It was christmas morning. "Mokuba! I'm gonna run some errands!" shouted Kaiba. "Okay Seto!" replied Mokuba from the other room.

* * *

Later, Kaiba showed up at Yami and Shizuko's house. He rang the doorbell. Yami answered the door. "Hello, Yami!" said Kaiba. "Kaiba!" exclamed Yami, shocked. "I've got something for you." said Kaiba. He noticed Shizuko. "And something for the girl, too." he continued.

Before anyone could say anything, Kaiba pulled out two brand new duel disks, with a deck included in each duel disk. Then, Kaiba pulled out a turkey. "Kaiba...." started Yami, but Kaiba cut in. "Yami....I wanted to tell you. I'm promoting you to Vice President. You will be getting a raise.

"Kaiba....I don't know what to say...Thank you." replied Yami. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Meri Kurisumasu, everyone!" said Shizuko, glomping Yami.

* * *

**Shizuko: Hey guys! Even though Christmas is long passed, I decided to finish this fanfic.**

**Yami: Yes! In addition to that, have a GREAT New Years!**

**Shizuko: Yup! *glomps Yami***

**Yami: *blush***


End file.
